


Golden Tongue

by marmolita



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Concubines, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps his golden tongue is not so talented at pretty speech today, my husband," Chabi said.  "If you have no further need for it, I might put it to better use."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kinkmeme prompt](https://marcopolokinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1298.html?thread=530#cmt530) although not quite fitting the prompt. Warnings: dubious consent of the "the empress made me" variety. (Also, a million thanks to [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com) for getting me into this show!)

Marco hesitated just inside the door. Walking into a room where the Great Khan was being serviced by his concubines was an experience he hadn't quite adapted to yet. He'd been to his fair share of brothels in Venice and in any number of cities and villages between there and here, but it was different to be expected to stand straight and have a serious discussion about politics or some such while watching beautiful women engaged in any number of sex acts. Marco was a virile young man, and while he had no particular interest in watching the Khan fuck his concubines, his cock had other ideas entirely.

Still, a summons was a summons, and he didn't want to risk the Khan's displeasure, so here he was, door swinging shut behind him, enormous canopied bed in front of him. Kublai had one concubine in his lap, languorously moving up and down, while another sat behind him, her hands running over his sides and her lips on his neck. Empress Chabi sat at his side, robe loosely hanging off one shoulder, petting a third girl's hair.

"Ah, Polo," Kublai said, hands closing over the girl in his lap's ass. "Tell me about the whorehouses in Venice."

"Sire?" Marco asked, uncertain exactly what the Khan wanted to know.

"The whorehouses! What do your round-eyed women practice in the bedroom? Are they as talented in all things as my concubines?"

Marco cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back, trying to look anywhere but at the place where Kublai and his concubine were joined. "As your concubines are drawn from the best all of the lands of your empire has to offer, I doubt their talent is equalled." Kublai snorted and jerked the girl harder into his lap. "As you know I am but a merchant's son, and not heavy enough in coin to have ever afforded a visit to the most elite courtesans of my home."

Kublai did not look impressed, and Marco began to get nervous. "Perhaps his golden tongue is not so talented at pretty speech today, my husband," Chabi said. "If you have no further need for it, I might put it to better use."

"Ha! Very well. Polo, please my wife and she may just forgive me for keeping you alive." With that Marco found himself dismissed from the Khan's notice, as he turned his attention back to fucking. Chabi, however, was watching him patiently.

"My lady?" he asked, uncertain of what was required. Chabi didn't trust him -- not that anyone did, but he always felt as if he was walking on thin ice with her. She pushed the girl next to her away and let her robe fall off, leaning back and spreading her legs.

"Show me how talented your tongue is, Latin, and you may yet earn my favor." There was no clearer instruction than that. Marco swallowed and glanced at Kublai for permission, for instruction, for-- he wasn't sure what, but Kublai was seeking his pleasure and no longer interested in him. He slowly climbed onto the bed, advancing on hands and knees, Chabi's gaze on him the whole time.

"I am no courtesan," he said, hesitating with his mouth inches from her sex. "I have not had the benefit of years of training in this."

Chabi laughed. "I don't expect you to have more skill than my husband's concubines, merely to be . . . different."

Marco nodded, closing his eyes long enough for a brief prayer, then lowered his head and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> If this show had a thriving fandom I would be so deep down in it you couldn't drag me out, but apparently it's teeny tiny? If you want to join me in flailing and screaming about it come find me on [tumblr](http://marmolita.tumblr.com)!


End file.
